


A lifetime

by KinkyLuthor



Category: Supergirl, supercorp - Fandom
Genre: Canon lesbians, F/F, LGBTQ, love is love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-27
Updated: 2017-02-27
Packaged: 2018-09-27 07:33:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,428
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9983000
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KinkyLuthor/pseuds/KinkyLuthor
Summary: Story of their life. A Kara and Lena one shot.





	

Love was one of those things that Kara never fully understood. She was aware of its existence but she had always recommended staying away from love seeing as though she had lost a huge part of the old life she had loved. Total distraction was what ran through kara's mind when she thought about her "home" that wasn't earth. Kara had never been subject to falling too deeply inlove after she came in contact with James a man with many talents and the purest heart she'd ever seen. But they had both equally suggested that they remain friends and leave the romantic stuff else where. Kara was focused on her work and being supergirl. Her life was mellowing out , she was worried about the right things. But suddenly when she met the budding CEO Lena Luthor every thought of love not being worth it went out the door. She was inlove and it was really as simple as that.

****************************************  
"Don't do that" Lena says crossing her arms.

Kara had invited her up to the roof of catco for a quick chat and Lena was finding herself to be a little afraid due to how far up they were. Lena pouted and fussed as she watched Kara peer over the edge and then look back at her.

"I did this with Winn.... not exactly this way but I did this with Winn" Kara says her mind clearly wondering.

"Did what with Winn? Sand on a roof? Kara what is this a tradition?" Lena pushes herself closer to the door and further away from the edge where Kara is peering down.

"Not really.... give me your hand?" Kara is completely on the edge and is holding her hand out for Lena

"Jesus Christ" Lena reluctantly walks up to Kara and grabs her hand allowing the young reporter to push her up onto the ledge with her. Lena took one look down and felt like she would faint. Was Kara out of her mind? 

"Don't be afraid" Kara grabs her waist and Lena is a little shocked at the sudden closeness

Lena chuckles lightly "what are we gonna do? Jump"   
Kara looks at Lena and gives her a soft smile, and Lena begins to shake her head.

"Oh no no no no" Lena says trying to hold her hands up.   
"Too late" Kara jumps pulling Lena down with her. Suddenly Kara's ears are filled with screams that could probably make a person go deaf.   
She holds onto Kara tightly and closes her eyes, she's prepared to die. 

"Lena" Kara says softly "open your eyes silly" 

Lena opens her eyes and is met with the top of buildings. For a minute she is shocked and she can't really comprehend what's going on or how it's going on but then she looks up at Kara and it all makes sense. They were flying and Kara was supergirl.

"Surprise" Kara says 

*****************************************  
Lena stood outside Kara's door trying to figure out if she was emotionally ready to be around all her friends. Lena was never a friend person and Kara danvers had been her only friend for months and now she was her girlfriend so Lena wasn't really sure if she could still count Kara as her friend.   
Lena places her hand on the door and pauses for a minute before curling her fingers into a fist and knocking on the door lightly. She is holding a bottle of tequila in her left hand. Lena is greeted by a Danvers but not the one she thought. Alex swung the door open wide and smiled at Lena pulling her into the house and giving her a hug. Surprise over took the young CEO and she forgot to hug the sweet danvers sister back.  
Before Lena could correct her mistake and wrap her arms around Alex she was being pulled into a hug by James and Winn and finally Kara. 

"Warm welcome" she says as she is lead to a seat by Winn. 

*****************************************  
Kara was sitting impatiently in one of Lena's favorite restaurants. She had been stressing all day long and now that the time was so close she felt like her insides were gonna explode. She was worried about what Lena would do and what she would think. Overall Kara was just worried about some how doing the wrong thing and losing Lena for ever. Lena felt like home to Kara and because her actual home was gone Lena was the closest thing to being home she'd ever get. Kara had spent over 2 years getting close to Lena and trying to make her feel happy with herself despite her last name. But tonight Kara actually had plans to change Lena's last name. 

"Not to be corny but you look stunning princess" Lena's voice is like melting butter and Kara can't seem to find any words to say back to her.

Lena sits down and quickly begins to talk about how this is her favorite restaurant. But Kara already knew that and had chosen the place simply for that reason. 

"Lena I ...... I have something to tell you" Kara stands up and walks around the table to be in front of Lena. "I have loved you since the first day I walked into your office. You were nice and your eyes wow they uh..... they took me off guard. It's like you were trying to steal my soul or something. Anyways that's not the point the point is I love you..... a-and you make me a better uh a better p-person and I want to spend the rest of my life being better with you.... Lena Luthor , will you marry me?"

Kara is on one knee now holding out a tiny velvet box towards Lena a ring plopped right in the center. Lena holds her breath trying to figure out if this was real life. Trying to see if Kara danvers actually wanted to marry her or if this was some kind of cruel joke. But this was real life and no one was playing a cruel joke on her. Suddenly she begins to cry uncontrollably tears running down her cheeks like never ending rivers.

"Yes k-Kara yes" Lena can barely see out of her eyes all she can see is a blurry figure that she's sure is Kara place the ring on her finger and get up and hug her. For the first time in years Lena was actually looking forward to the future and what would come with it.

****************************************  
Years of marriage and finally Lena and Kara were having a baby. The 9 months of Lena being pregnant had been an amazing experience for both women and now in a hospital room Lena ready to give birth they both felt like life was surreal. They were actually gonna have a baby. 

**************************************

Lena was now old and frail and on her death bed. She had lived for 80 years and that was a long time for most humans. Kara hadn't aged even a little bit and that didn't seem to bother Lena as much as it bothered her. Lena had always joked and said that she and Kara would lay on their death beds together and slowly wait for death while holding hands. She said that's how they would enter heaven or the after world .... holding hands. But Lena knew that Kara would never truly age. Lena knew that Kara would never actually die with her. Lena knew that they wouldn't be holding hands and going to heaven or the after light together. Lena knew but she still liked to think it was possible. 

"Lena" Kara's voice is a low whisper "I love you"

Lena is weak so she doesn't speak she just allows her lips to curve into a small smile. Kara grabs her hand and squeezes it softly. She can tell that Lena's life is slipping away right before her eyes. She begins to sob u controllably. Kara felt like this was some cruel joke. It wasn't fair that she had to watch the love of her life rot away in this human body. It wasn't fair that she had to watch Lena die. 

"Babe we are holding hands ..... just like you said we would" Kara wipes at her eyes quickly "but I'm gonna be a little late okay? I'm gonna come a little later but it's okay for you to go..... I promise I'll see you again" 

Their were a few beeps and then Lena was gone. Kara didn't have a lifetime with her but she had had a lifetime with Kara.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello!! I'm sorry I like killed Lena but y'all know how that is!! Please leave comments and kudos if ya want. Xoxo


End file.
